Hitherto, a face recognition technology of recognizing a subject by the use of a subject's face image captured by an imaging unit has been known.
As such a face recognition technology, a technology of capturing a subject's face image by a plurality of imaging units, selecting an image suitable for face recognition from the plurality of captured face images, and recognizing a subject by using the selected image has been known.